User talk:IcecreamKitten
Hi and welcome to the PotBS Wiki, IcecreamKitten! Thanks for your edit to the 'Curieuse' Snow page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McCullogh (Talk) 03:34, December 11, 2010 Welcome aboard I'm only the admin here because no one else was doing it. I have granted you admin rights (at least I think I have)as I can see you knowledge of working on these far exceeds my own. Welcome aboard and I look forward to your help in cleaning up this site. Thanks again! Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McCullogh (Talk) 12:25, January 7, 2011 :Great :) -- 03:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You are a MACHINE! I just can't tell you how much I appreciate all you are doing on the wiki! If there is anything I can do for you please feel free to ask. I assume you play the game and have a soc...hope to sail with you someday soon!McCullogh (Talk) Does your society have a page on the Wiki? I would like to feature it as a thankyou for all your work. McCullogh (Talk) Iktest page How goes the test page? I checked it out today and it still looks great...do you have to redo every page or can you simply convert the entire site to that look. Hope things are going well...I can see by your entries you have been busy as usual. McCullogh 16:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) PotBS wiki I see you've been making edits, and I'd like to help. If you have content that needs to be entered, information that needs to be gathered, or pictures you wanted taken/uploaded, let me know. - Rob RobMiller 15:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ships by speed Hey there....hope all is well. A project occured to me, and I have no idea how to even begin. We have a ships by speed page, its a great reference if you are trying to build a ship for speed. Unfortunately the speed numbers are not tied to the ship stats page, so whenever an update is made, we would need to go in and change each ships speed individually. Is there a way to tie that page into the ship stat page like the ships by level page? That way any change to the central stat page would show up on the speed page immediatly. I have a spreadsheet that gives raw data for ships (also one for production)...I wonder if we could set up that spreadsheet to feed the stats pages. that way whenever FLS changed up the ships, we insert one "database and all ships are automatically updated. Just food for thought. http://www.4shared.com/file/PEzEuDoq/Production_Planner_20480.html http://www.4shared.com/file/Wt_It-jF/Ships_Skills_and_Outfitting_22.html heres the links if you dont have them McCullogh 20:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I believe the wiki bot does this already it just hasn't been run since 2009. Ejnomad07 18:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC)